Harry Potter and the crystal ball
by snazzym
Summary: Whilst in a divination lesson Harry Ron and Hermione see into the future
1. Default Chapter

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in a divination class, staring into a crystal ball aimlessly. Then Professor Trawlawny 's voice rang across the room,  
"Has anyone seen anything yet?"  
"Why would we you old bat?" whispered Ron, Harry and Hermione sniggered. At that point in time the fire went out.   
"That's funny, I can see something moving in the ball," said Harry gazing intently at the blurry images.   
"Me too," replied Ron.  
"Is it something white?" asked Hermione.  
"It is," said Harry. They all lent forward to get a closer look at the ball, but found themselves falling forward. There were three thumps as they each landed rather painfully on the cold stone floor of Madam Malkin's Robe shop. They all stood up rubbing their backsides.  
"Doesn't she look pretty," said Hermione staring at a tall slim girl in a flowing white dress.   
"That's you," said Ron.  
"I know," she said perplexed.   
"Don't get so full of your self Ron, That's you over there," said Harry. Both Hermione and Ron looked at there future selves and guessed that they were both about 25. Harry's slid from Hermione's flowing dress; to Ron's red hair to the floor were a beautifully decorated card lay. He picked it up, it read,  
Dear  
You are cordially invited to the wedding of Miss Hermione Granger to Mr Ronald Weasly. The wedding will take place on the 20th of June at the 'tourtereaux Jardien. We look forward to seeing you there. Please send your reply by owl.  
  
Harry exploded with Laughter, Hermione took her eyes off herself and Ron took his eyes off Hermione to see what was so funny.   
"What's so funny?" asked Ron. Harry, still laughing to much to speak, handed Ron the innovation and Ran out of the shop only to find a couple blocking him. The man in this couple nursed a very young child with a wisp of dark red hair and brilliant green eyes. Harry looked older and much more relaxed. The older Harry laughed as the child; he presumed was his (yuck) giggled churlishly. Ron spotted the couple and his jaw dropped,  
"Harry, you git, that's my sister." Ron was quite right, for standing next to Harry was an older and much prettier Ginny Weasly.   
  
  
AN: My writting style may change in later chapters because at the moment I am dictating to my friend who insisted that I was far to slow and she could do better. So no matter what I say she is determined to change my whole story by adding lots of her own words. 


	2. chapter 2

"Harry and Ron be quiet," Hermione said with an exasperated tone, they both looked at her, attempting to interpret the look of puzzlement on her face .  
"But Hermione that's my sister" he said waving a hand towards Ginny   
"Hey Ron you look sooooo formal in that muggle suite" said the older Harry taking in the black jacket and trousers "I'm glad I didn't have to wear that to my wedding;''   
"Well you didn't, she wanted to make her family feel at home with all our lot being there, you know!" said Ron with a frown on hid face.  
Harry reached out to touch himself but for the second time that day the flour gave a lurch and Harry was thrown forward. Where was he now ? He looked round to find Hermione and Ron only to find the older Hermione in that lovely white dress and Ron in a stiff black suite.  
" Where did Harry go?" asked Ron with a look of concern on his face.  
"I don't know, maybe he went for a walk or something" the truth was that neither of them had been paying much attention to Harry,they were to wrapped up in their own appearance than anything else. Ron ,not knowing that Harry had done the same, ran one of his big hands down the sleeve of the jacket. Yet again the jolt of the floor flung him forward to let him see only the older Harry, Ginny and Hermione .  
Where had Ron gone ,thought Hermione had the jacket been a portkey or mabey the clothes that the older people had been wearing where bewitched to do something awful to them but with the chance of an adventure who was she to pass up the opportunity.  
So with the though of an adventure in her mind ,flung a arm around the white dress and let the falling sensation tack her forward.  
" Thank you very much my dear for standing still." said the woman at Hermione's feet and with a flick of her wand she was in her robes again.  
"Thanks" said Hermione and went over to see how long Ron was going to be but he was already done, chatting away to Harry, who still had the baby in his arms.  
"How my favorite niece?" questioned Hermione and Ron together, Harry gave a chuckle and said "Fine, she's learnt how to say dada"  
"That's great Harry,has she learnt how to say mama yet?" asked Ginny with a smile on her face.  
"You know perfectly well whether or not she learnt how to say that" Harry replied with a grin on his face.  
"Lets get some lunch," said Ron with a huge smile on his face.  
"Where?"  
"At the Leaky Cauldron"  



	3. chapter 2

Harry ,Ron,Ginny and Hermione seated them self's at the table.As Ron bent down a tabby cat came shooting out from under neith him,muttering something about cats he sat down and was about to say some thing when a voice made them jump.  
" Good after noon Mr Potter, Ms Granger ,Mr Weasley and not forgetting Ms Weasly,it has been far to long and I see there is a new addition to the gang ," wheezed Tom the in keeper.   
"Can I get something for you?"  
"Yes please" said Ron and Ginny together,  
"four menus please," Harry and Hermione said in unison.  
"What about the young'n" asked Tom.  
  
"Could she have some warm milk?" asked Ginny   
" Certainly young lady." and at that Tom slumped of to get the menus and milk.  
" What's up?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows,  
" Malfoy," said Harry  
"What do you mean?" said Ron  
" He broke into Gringots " Ginny said simply.  
"Yeah right," said Ron  
"Yeah, right " said Harry exasperatedly , why wouldn't Ron believe him ,  
"Ron you have to believe us" said Ginny   
"I do but we'll talk about it later OK " he said glancing at Ginny, she must of seen because she said,  
"Ron I'm a big girl know "   
"Yeah but..............." at the point Tom walked in. He sat the bottle down in front of the baby and said  
"What's her name"  
" Anita ,"  
" There you go Anita" she gurgled in thanks . Then he placed the menus in front of each person and waited for their orders.  
"I'll have fish and chips" said Ron  
"Me too" said Harry  
"I'll have a hamburger" said Ginny  
" I think I'll have a........ bowl of salad" she finished  
"Hermione!" they all gasped at her, she had never had just a bowl of salad in her life.  
" What I'm not hungry" she shrugged and turned he attention towards a owl fluttering at the window. It was Headwig. She got up to let the owl in it's beak it had clamped a small bit of parchment. Harry got up to relive the bird of the paper and read:  
Dear Mr Potter,  
Malfoy has admitted to being at gringots on the time and date of the robbery but will not admit to trying to steel any thing. What shall we do as we had to set him free because we had no evidence . Please reply soon .Hope your well  
S . Clark   
Ministry of Magic   
  
" Not again," he muttered  
"Sorry I'll have to go,"  
" Can I come?" said Ron  
"Whatever," he bent down and gave Ginny a kiss and then Anita ,Ron doing the same bet only hugging Ginny as Harry gave Hermione a hug and whispered "Met me and ron hear at six" and then he and ron diapperated on the spot 


	4. chapter4

The next second they stood out side the Harry's office,Auror's department, and pushed the door open,what met there eyes was horrible. Percy Weasly the minister of magic,Samantha Clark a fellow Auror who was in deeply in love with Harry and who told him all she could and a very upset Penny Weasly,in fact she was distort with terror.  
"what happened?" said Harry at once  
" It's Sam," said Percy ,at that Harry looked at Sam Clark, seeing his gaze she said,  
"Your niece"  
" Oh, what happened to her?" Ron cut in,  
" She has been thrown off her broom and was knocked out,"  
"oh my god," whispered Harry and Ron  
" why aren't you there ?" said Ron ,he had gone very pale.  
"Because, Dumbledore said that someone has broken into the school and may have tampered with her broom to get at Harry" finished Penny with a hiccup,  
"Why though?" asked Harry with a look of puzzlement on his face.  
"he wants you to go and help him at the school," said Percy   
" OK, Ron will you come with me? Sam I want you to stay here to make Penny and Percy a cup of strong tea then do what you ,no arguments." finished Harry with a side ways look a Sam.  
'' I think that we should go on the train because I don't really fancy being splinched," at that everyone winced.  
About five minuets later Ron and Harry were traveling on the Hogwarts express. The at long last the lunch trolley came rattling up the corridor ,Ron shook Harry awake to see weather he wanted anything but he muttered something like 'NO' and dozed off again. There was a tapping noise on the glass ,  
''Pig" said Ron with an utter of surprise and shock.The little bird held in its beak a note it read:  
Ron, where are you is Harry with you? Dumbledore sent us an owl saying that you were to go straight to his office the password is 'snitch' go straight there and please make sure that Sam is ok.Owl me as soon as possible and tell me where you are,  
Hermione  
Ron shook Harry awake and handed him the note,it took Harry to read the note twice to understand it.He nodded and said,  
" were here" so the both clamber of the train and sprinted up to the castle.It was dinner time and everyone was in the great hall except Albus Dumbledore,the boys did as they were told and found there way up to Dumbledores office.  
"snitch" they both panted and as soon as the stone gargoyle had sprung to life Harry and Ron started up the stairs once they reached the top Ron gave a light tap on the door and weighted.  
"come in boys I was expecting you" said Dumbledore.  
"Hello professor." said Harry and Ron together as the walked in to the large room with it's many paintings of old headmasters and mistress's. 


	5. 5

They seated themselves in the cushy armchairs in Dumbldore's office, the previous heads of Hogwarts looking down on them. Dumbldore cleared his throat and there attention was drawn to him. He looked grave and his sparkling eyes had deep shadows encircling them still a smile was on his face.  
"Hello Harry, Ron. It's so nice to see you again."  
"You also," said Harry.  
"Well I bring you here on grave news," said Dumbldore, "It is about Sam Weasly. He was on the Quidditch Pitch practicing and his broom went out of control. It flew him up fifteen feet turned upside down and he dropped off. His team members did slow his fall by attempting to catch him. If they hadn't he would be dead." Every one had gone pale. Dumbldore continued his eyes set firmly on Harry, "Well no one could be seen on the pitch and the team certainly didn't curse it."  
"Have you got the broom," asked Harry very quickly.  
"Yes of course Harry." Said Dumbldore brining out a dirty broom handle. He then rummaged around and bought the head. Harry levitated it into a bag he tapped it with his wand and it disappeared into his pocket.  
"I'll take it in for analysis," said Harry.  
"Very good," said Dumbldore obviously happy with Harry's efficiency "We do have a suspect. He has been seen near Hogsmead and is also suspected of many criminal offences."  
"Who is it. John Stirling wouldn't try anything like that. Well yeah he's into petty crimes like," But Dumbldore stopped Harry.  
"Harry we think Draco Malfoy is responsible for Sam's fall." Harry opened his mouth. No words came out so he closed it. Harry looked at Ron. He was furious.   
"What are we going to do about it?" asked Ron looking as though he was about to march him self down to Malfoy Manner and begin a mass murder.  
"You," said Harry pointedly, "Will do nothing. It's not your field of work. It's up to Dumbldore and the aurors." Ron knew this was true and accepted it with little fight. Harry glanced at his wristwatch. It was 8:30. They had forgotten to meet Hermione at 6.  
"Professor May we go to the owlery and send and owl and then viosit Sam?" asked Harry.  
"Why of course," said Dumbledore standing up and shaking their hands. Dumbldore quietly whispered to Harry that he would see him soon. Harry had no doubt in this. They walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. Harry smiled at the fond memory. They passed the One eyed witch and Harry laughed quietly. He still had the marauders map. When they reached the owlery Harry walked over to a large Barn Owl that belonged to the school. He grabbed a quill and piece of parchment and wrote,  
Dear Hermione,  
Sorry about missing you at six. I got called To Dumbldore's office and there are a few things that need to be taken care of. We will back tomorrow.   
Harry and Ron  
  
Harry gave it to the Barn Owl who looked very Happy to get out. He did not watch it fly out into the night sky but instead quickly went to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfry was still there though looking older. She opened the door and beamed. She had got to know Harry very well with all the injuries adorned upon him. She smiled.  
"How are you dears," she said letting them in.  
"Were great," said Harry. She raised her eyebrows.   
"Just like the time you were great in seventh year. You had a dagger driven into your collarbone. And when,"  
"Ok," said Harry, "I may have lied to you a few times but this time I'm not." She shook her haid and led them over to Sam's bed. Sam was lying in the white sheets bandages covering his arms and right leg. He had a nasty bump on his head. Harry dragged up his chair and sat down.  
"Hello Sam," he said.  
"Ron, Harry," he croaked a smile appearing on his pale tear stained face. Harry decided he was in no state to answer questions today. They talked for a while till Madam Pomfry insisted that they leave soon.  
"Well before I go I have something to give you." He pulled out a grubby piece of Parchment. Sam looked at it disdainfully.  
"What was it Dad's first report on cauldron thickness?" he laughed.  
"No that's far to valuable. This," he said pulling out his wand, "Is the marauders map." He tapped it with his wand and said,  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Sam's face lit as he stared at the map.  
"When you done, say Mischief managed." Said Harry standing up and waving goodbye to Sam. They walked quietly back to Hogsmead. They had settled on staying at Lupins and Sirius's for the night. They walked up the garden path and knocked on the heavy wooden door. Lupin answered it and welcomed them inside.  
"So what brings you hear?" asked Lupin taking there cloaks.  
"Work," said Harry simply.  
"I know that look," said Sirius coming in "It means he is tiered and is not going to tell you anything. Harry you can stay in the end room and Ron the first on the right." Harry thanked them and went upstairs to the room. He pulled off the covers collapsed in and fell slowly to sleep. Malfoy's case still pulsing through his mind. And what did Sam have to do with it. This was not good. 


	6. chapter 6

Nock,Nock,Nock Sirius was tapping on Harry door ,this reminded him of Aunt Petunia when Harry slept in hi cupboard, Ron was all ready up.  
"what do you want" muttered Harry through the tangles of blanket.  
"Rise and shine jimmy-boy" with his red shinny face.Ron swaggered into the room and pulled off Harry's blanket .  
"What did you do that for," wined Harry with a twisted smile on his face " let me get dressed " so at that Sirius and Ron left the room with a backwards glance at Harry.  
  
Five minuets latter ,after attempting to tame his hair and finally giving up he went down to the kitchen to find Pig sitting on Ron's shoulder and a note clamped in Rons hand.  
Dear Ron and Harry,  
Hermione owled me and told me you were staying at Sirius's ,would you like to come over for dinner tonight the hole family are coming Sirius and Remus are welcome to come too, Hope to see you soon,  
mum and dad.  
  
" That's nice" said Harry who had been reading over Ron's shoulder.  
"wana go," asked Ron looking from Harry to Sirius then finally at Lupin. They all nodded at once,so Ron seized a quill and wrote,  
Hi mum,  
we'd love to come see ya about six.  
love Ron and Harry   
  
" what are you going to do today?" enquired Lupin.  
" I thought we might go and see Fred and George at there joke shop you know 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' " said Ron with a grin.  
" good idea" said Sirius  
" how could we forget" said Lupin returning " they send us stuff through the mail all the time" he said gesturing towards the cupboard.  
  
Ron and Harry left the house after a haughty breakfast and set off on a brisk walk towards the joke shop.As they entered an array of colours hit them.  
"sorry about the light," said Fred  
"where decorating the shop," said George careful to step over a large pile of extra smelly dung bombs.  
" I can see that," said Ron with a very strange tone in his voice.  
" It's ickle Ronnykins," said Fred with a broad grin on his face.  
" shut up" moaned Ron his face had gone a shade of magenta .  
" what do you want," said George staring at Harry   
"We wanted to now if you would like some lunch at the three broomstick's ?" asked Harry  
" Love it" said Fred" lets go" so they left the shop, locked up, and walked down the street chatting away .  
  
Fifteen minutes later they had all been served and were talking and eating away happily until Harry brought up the subject of Sam.  
" I know that's awful but who did it?" asked George looking at Harry.  
" Duno" said Harry ,he and Ron had decided to keep quiet about Malfoy because they didn't want to worry anyone.  
" can we change the subject," suggested Ron with a glance at Harry he nodded and started talking about quiddich. They whiled away the hours until Harry glanced at his watch and gasped that it was five to six! they apparated to Sirius's house to get Sirius and Lupin then apparated to Mrs Weasley's house. 


	7. chapter 7

A/N My phico friend typed up chapter 6 and changed Sam from a girl to a boy and I just wanted to remind you that she is actually a girl and that when sirius said 'jimmy boy 'that was actually hers I didn't bother asking if she would let me use it or not.  
  
When Harry arrived at the front door of Mr and Mrs Weasley's house a very humorous sight met his eyes.There was Percy and Penny trying to control a very exited Jenny and Bill was in deep discussion with his dad about the horrendous defeat quiddich,Englad v Spain, Hermione telling Mrs Wealsley about the wedding plans and Charlie telling his wife,Ingrid, that Harry was coming tonight and that he wasn't going to avoid her,They had had an argument over the English team players and Ingrid had got very embarrassed because Harry new a lot more than she id in quiddich.  
" Harry , if your looking for Gin then there she is" said George with a very evil grin on his face and then Fred's did the same, but sure enough there was Ginny with a bundle wrapped in her arms which you could only see a wisp of dark red hair protruding from it.  
" Harry there you are, what took so long?" she said as a greeting  
" Hello to you to," replied Harry giving her a quick kiss,  
"Enough of the display all ready!" said someone behind them, it turned out to be Sabrina, Harry's niece, she came galloping towards him and jumped harry was only just quick enough to catch her.  
" Dinner time," called Mrs Weasley from the across the garden , as everyone walked, chatting away , towards the three tables laden with pots and pans full of Mrs Weasley's cooking,Harry Ron, Sirius and Lupin took in the smell appreciating it, knowing that it would be a very long time before they would get another meal like this.  
As everyone sat down to eat the topic of Sam was brought up, everyone turned to Harry, not expecting this he choked on a piece of steak and kidney pie he was eating.  
" well , the situation is under control and Prof. Dumbledore will ,I am sure, will inform you about Sam so please don't ask questions," had this been the right thing to do, it was such a sensitive subject that he wasn't sure that Penny and Percy wanted it discussed.  
" So how are you with the wedding plans?" asked Sirius breaking the awkward silence.  
" very good , I have almost have the bridesmaids ready and my dress is done," she reeled off looking at Ron for support, seeing her look he said,  
" I have almost have the other things done" looking very pained at the thought. The truth was that he hadn't even thought about it with the furore over Sam and all the other thing that had been happening.  
Finally after hours of furiouse talking and eating the tables were empty and there sotmachse twice as full as they had been a few short hours ago.  
" Now everybody it's time for bed because you will be up early tomarrow for work," said Mrs Weasley, with many grunts and groans everyone crawled up satirs to various rooms.As Harry sunk in a very comfortable bed he driffeted into a uncomfotable sleep. 


	8. chapter 8

"Harry dear," said Mrs Weasley as soon as Harry had come down stairs .  
" uh," he still wasn't quite awake,  
" there's a letter for you," she said holding out a bit of prachment.Harry took the letter which had been written in a curly hand.  
Dear Harry,  
I have Samantha Clark weighting here for you, she has said that the department has had threats made to you and Ginny and young Anita. The only thing is they have been sent to your office and not your home. please contact me as soon as possible , bring Ginny with you  
Albus Dumbledor   
Why had people been sending threats to him and Gin it wasn't right. Had this something to do with Sam?  
" what is it dear," asked Mrs Weasley, looking rather worried as she had seen the expression on his face when he had read the letter.  
" N - nothing" he will weight until gin gets up ,   
Half an hour later the rest of the family was starting to drift down stairs. As Mrs Weasley started making endless cup's of tea , Harry whispered to Ginny about the letter and that they would have to go soon, she shot him a look that quite plainly why though, but then finally nodded. The rest of breakfast was cheery but the truth was that even how hard Harry laughed at Fred and George's jokes he had a nagging feeling at the back of his head.  
" Gin we have to go," said Harry, so as soon as Ginny had collected up there bundle they disaperated to hogsmead.  
"Harry I don't understand why they are threatening us?" said Ginny,  
"neither do I" said harry giving her a kiss on the head, he had forgotten how she always smelt of roses. After a brisk walk they were standing in the entrance hall, watching the last few stragglers come down for breakfast.  
"they must be in the great hall," said Ginny looking wistful up the stairs in the direction of gryiffondor tower.  
" C 'mon" said Harry, bracing him self for three very hard hits from his niece's Sam, Hanna and Rosé they were all penny and percy's children, Hanna and Rosé are twins and Sam is a year below them. As Harry predicted there were three hits and he was almost bowled over, Ginny burst out laughing then the three girls crowded round her having a look at Anita and talking wildly about what had happened during the last week since Harry had been here.  
" Hello harry" said Albus Dumbledore with a chuckle " you never come in here with out some one or something jumping or out at you," Harry gave a laugh and pulled Ginny free of all the people surrounding her.  
" Hallo professor," said Ginny politely " who's this" she asked pointing towards Sam,  
" this my dear girl is Samantha Clark the one who has informed me of the threats," said Dumbledore with a small smile at the look of horror on Harry's face.  
" can we go up to your office Professor," said Sam she was looking at Ginny very gelously as though she wanted to perform one of the unforgivable curses on her just so she could have her Harry to her self.  
"Yes I think that a very good idea," said Dumbledore, so they made there way along corridors and passages until the finally reached the stone gargoyle.  
" Fish stick's" said Dumbledore.  
" I now that there is a very pressing matter that you want to deal with but I would like to distract you with the question, are you staying tonight or going home?"   
" I think well go home we haven't been there for a while and I am starting to forget what it looks like," said Ginny before harry could answer, she new that if he had his way they would stay.   
" very well," said Dumbledore.  
a/n sorry about any mistakes I am only human! 


	9. 

"Now about these threats," continued Dumbledore looking rather sombre.  
" What have they been saying?" asked Ginny,  
" They said that you had better hold onto what you think is very precious," piped in Sam. The look of calm that was on Gin's was gone in a flash and a look of upmost terror came to be on it.   
" It's ok Gin." Said Harry in a would be calm voice. He knew perfectly well what that note had meant, he looked at Dumbledore for help but he just met those startling blue eyes. He shuddered and turned away. Ginny stood up and walked away, Harry knew that she was going home by the look on her face.  
" Leave her," said Harry seeing that Dumbledore was going to stop her.  
" She needs time alone and why did you go into my office," said Harry threatening Sam with his green eyes, when she answered she couldn't look him in the eyes.  
" I.. I ….. I don't now I though I might be able to help,"   
" Well look what you've done…." He said pointing at the door where Ginny had gone through.   
" I think I will go now, I know when I'm not wanted." She said and went through the door as well.  
" Harry, Harry, Harry" sighed Dumbledore,  
" I know that you love Ginny and you only want the best for her but you shouldn't have gone off like that at Sam she was only tying to help." Said Dumbledore  
" Maybe I shouldn't have on off at her like that," said Harry annoyed at his stupidity.  
" What did you want to tell us?" Harry asked.  
" I wanted to now whether you wanted protection around your house," said Dumbledore.  
" Yes I think that would be a good idea, when can we have it." Harry asked.  
" As soon as you get home. I think you had better get home to Ginny," said Dumbledore looking very old indeed.   
" Good bye professor" and with that harry began down the stairs and out of the castle when he reached Hogsmead he disapperated.  
" Gin" said harry looking at the mass of red hair covering a bundle, he had been crying.  
" H…. Harry is that you?" she hiccupped   
" Yes," he said quietly it made his hart bleed to see her like this normally she was so bright and bounce that was why he had fallen in love with her.  
" Gin they are giving us protection, ok," he said  
" It's not that I couldn't care less wether they gave us protection or not it was her, Sam, " she finished   
" What about her," harry asked.  
" She was so mean, did you see the way she looked at me when I heard about the note."  
" No I didn't but I have told her off for being so silly," said Harry trying to see where this was going.  
" Ginny, Harry are you in there?" It was Hermione she came in and saw Ginny and Harry with his arm around her.  
" What's wrong," she said looking worried.  
" Harry come with me I need to get something," said Ron  
" Yeah ok" he said as he got up.  
" Don't go Harry," said Ginny in her frightened voice.  
" Hermione is hear with you," and at that he left realising that I was going to be a long night.  
"Harry we heard about the threats and that Percy told us," said Ron looking worried   
" I guessed," said Harry not sounding very impressed.  
" I wanted to go and get us some dinner," said Ron, Harry new that he and Hermione had been planing to do this since they had heard about the threats, so he didn't argue. They went and got some fish and chips then walked home. When they got home Hermione was sitting with Ginny in front of the fire; Anita was obviously in bed.   
  
A/N I will be getting into action sooner or later I just have to get this stuff out of the way first! Bye the way the reason the chapters are so short is because I get tired of typing and I go straight to the Point in stead of dilly dallying and please review, I appreciate it.  



	10. 

As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat down to have fish and chips Ron brought up the subject of the threats and Malfoy.  
" Yeah I think its Malfoy," said Harry  
" How do you now?" asked Ginny she had come to her senses and was know trying to help Harry to figure out who was threatening them and any way as long he was near her nothing could go wrong.  
" It all fits Gin, If you think about it Malfoy has been seen near Hogsmead lately and then Sam had her accident on the quiddich pitch an then you have all these threats," said Hermione.  
" I suppose you have a point," said Ginny feeling the sense of adventure in her voice.  
" Can we change the subject," asked Harry wanting to get off the subject in case Ginny got all worried again.  
" So how far have you got until you finish the wedding plans?" asked Ginny seeing Harry expression.  
They whiled the evening away like this until Anita started to cry.  
" I'll get her," said Harry  
" I'll help." Said Ron wanting to get a chance to talk to harry by himself.   
" Harry what are you going to about Gin and Anita,"  
" I don't now I don't think its really safe for them hear but Dumbledore didn't say anything bout getting put into a safe house, shhhhhhh" said Harry trying to calm down Anita,  
" Dose she normally wake up at night?" asked Ron indicating to Anita.  
" No not normally the only time she wakes up is when someone or something has tried to wake or hurt her." Said Harry and then it clicked, he looked over at the window and saw that it was open.  
" Harry someone's been in hear." Said Ron following Harry's gaze.  
" Get her and Ginny out of hear to your house and I will follow later I have to tell the guards. " said Harry looking very worried.  
Ron went from the room and held a hurried discussion and then by the sounds of it they had dissaperated. Harry alerted the guards and then as he said dissaperated to Ron and Hermione's house.  
" Oh Harry" said Ginny and then she flung herself onto him and collapsed into a nervous state of tears.  
" Hermione can you put her into bed or something I need to owl Dumbledore and Percy." Said Harry looking down at Ginny.  
"Ron can you please owl Percy and ask him what we should do." Said Harry and at that he and Ron pulled a quill and parchment towards them and they both began to write:  
Dear Dumbledore,  
I had some break in to the house tonight and they tried to kidnap Anita! What should we do ?I am staying at Ron and Hermione's   
Please contact me soon.  
Harry  
As soon as Harry had scribbled his last few words Hedwig had flown down to take Harry's letter.  
" I think that I will go to bed," said Harry and with that he made his way over to where Ginny had gone.  
  
A/n srry it is short but I am being kicked of the competer!  



	11. chapter 11

The next morning after that horrible night Ginny felt much calmer. She could tell that Harry was still asleep, He had obviously awake most of the night to keep watch on Anita and her. She looked at the room in which she had slept.   
It held a mirror and a dressing table and the cot that they must had conjured last night to put Anita in. The room held no other objects accept from the bed she was in. She decided to get up and let Harry lie in bed for a while.   
'Morning' said a ruffled looking Hermione. Her hair was in tangles all over the place.  
' Ruff night?' asked Ginny  
' A bit, we had ministry people turning up all night.' And she looked side ways at Ginny for a moment.  
' Do you want me to brush your hair?' asked Gin.  
' Yeah, hang on I'll go and get dressed.' She paused,' Are you all right?'  
' Of course I am, I just got a bit of a fright.' And with that she turned to the teapot a poured herself a cup.  
' I'm back,' said Hermione still looking tyred but all together happier.  
'Sit down an I'll do your hair,' said Gin thinking about haw to do Hermiones hair. Hermione had let her hair grow and it had grown so much that Ginny thought that she had used a charm or a potion or something in Knock turn alley. After half am hour of gruelling brushing and using magic Ginny had managed to pull Hermiones hair into a mussy but at the same time elegant bun.  
' I love it,' she said giving a twirl.  
' Great are we playing Hair dressers?' said Harry in his sarcastic tone.  
' OK then Mr. Perfect sit down.' Said Ginny looking lovingly into his brilliant green eyes. Harry sat down Knowing that he shouldn't have teased her but she didn't do any thing that bad at all she just combed his hair and put his gel in and mess it up a bit and it looked fine.  
'Thanks' he said and glanced at Hermione who looked shocked at the thought of Ginny being so nice to him, if she had the chance to something to Ron's hair she would do something sill to it, but then Ginny was still upset about the attempted kidnapping of her child. A wale that came from the guest bedroom said that Anita was up and wanted food.  
' Bottom less pit,' muttered Ginny as she stood up to fetch her.  
' Sit Down.' Said harry pointing to a seat.  
' Why should you have to hog her?' hes said giving one of his pretty boy smiles.  
' Fine then Pretty Boy," said Ginny hoping that that would annoy him. He gave her an annoyed look and went to get his child.  
'How far are you till you get every thing done on your list for the wedding?' asked Ginny as Harry walked back into the room with a crumpled looking Anita.  
" Not far." Said Hermione handing harry a bottle and watching him feed her.  
" I think you will have to do her hair as well my LOVE.' Said harry knowing that would get her back for calling him Pretty Boy.  
' Fine then ' and she took Anita from him and put her hair into to bunches.  
' Happy," she snarled but she really didn't mean it.  
' I don't now how she feels ask her.' He said enjoying working her up.  
' How do you like them, Miss?' said Ginny knowing that they were only playing with each other. In return for the question Anita said,  
' Dada.'   
' See she wants me,' said Harry and lifted her from his wife.  
They both laughed at this. Anita now, had quite long dark red hair, It was quite entrancing.   
'I am going to get us some break fast,' said Hermione bustling around in the kitchen, She managed to produce 4 bagels and some strong coffee.   
' Eat!' and with that they all sat down and had Bagels and coffee for breakfast.  



	12. chapter 12

Three hours later everyone was up and they had all decided to go to a fair that was on in the centre of muggle London. After half an hour of trying to get Anita in a pushchair, so they would look normal, they gave up and decided to carry her.  
' This going to be great fun' said Ron looking over his shoulder to make shore no one was following them.   
' Yeah I'm looking forward to this.' Said Ginny looking very exited, Harry thought that she looked as if she was a child and then remember that it was very unusual to go into muggle London especially to a fair. She gave Harry's arm a quick squiz and fell back to talk to Hermione.  
' Harry you don't think that hes following us, its just that I thought I saw him back there.' Said Ron  
' I hope not, I thought I saw him as well' said harry looking over his shoulder only to look back again so quickly that Ron stared.  
'What's up?' asked Ron   
'I saw crabb and goyle ' said harry about to garb Hermione and Ginny forward.  
' NO leave them they are happy and I really don't want another night like last night .Do you?' said Ron putting such a tone in his voice that Harry could hardly argue with him.  
'LOOK' said Ginny and she pointed across the road at the fair.  
'C'mon' said Hermione following Ginny across the road.  
When they had entered the fair an orrery of light hit them, green, blue, purple, yellow and many more colours. Ginny Ran to the dodgems and said ' can we go on this?'   
'Yeah, why not' said harry and pulled out 4 tickets.  
' I take the littleun,' said an old man behind the counter and indicating to a playpen with other children in it. Ginny bent down and gave Anita a Kiss and placed her in the playpen with the other children and whispered ' don't get up to any mischief,' and climbed onto one of the carts.   
The horn sounded and they were off crashing into one an other and when the finishing horn sounded Ginny and Hermione were in hysterical fits of giggles. As they climbed out of the carts and went to collect Anita the old man greeted them with a toothy grin.  
' A man with blond hair jest ceme by and got 'err.' Said the man in a cockney accent.   
' Which way did he go?' said harry almost pulling out his wand and almost forgetting that he was in front of hundreds of muggles.  
'Harry don't' said Ginny touching his arm.  
' He went thata way.' Said the old man.  
' Hes also said that 'e was an uncle, if that 'elps,' said the old man.  
'Nooooooooooo' whispered Ginny and she gave a whimper and collapsed into Harry's arms.  
' Thank you, Hermione you take Ginny home and owl Percy and they aurors department, use Hedwig,'   
'Ok' said Hermione looking very pale.   
'Ron come with me,' said Harry very businesses like. He supposed that it was his child and she meant everything to him.  
They ran in the Direction that the old man had pointed and found nothing.  
' Must have dissaperated.' Said Ron looking in every direction that was possible.  
'Lets go home,' said Harry looking very strained   
' Yeah all right we might be able to take our minds off her for a while .So they walked dejectedly back home not speaking at all.  
'Harry I've got a letter for you.' Said Hermione looking pained. Harry unfolded the note and read:  
I've got her d theirs nothing u can do about it.  
Harry crumpled up the note as it burst into flames.  
'It was here when we got back, oh Harry, she said as she fought the tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry and Ron both grabbed her into a hug and sunk to the steps bellow them.  
  



	13. chapter 13

A couple of hours later Harry was trying to sort out a plan in his head of how to get his child back. Ginny came and gave him a hug and said   
'' I am going to tell the people at work to have a look for Draco Malfoy or his father.'  
' What can I do?' said Hermione  
' Look after Gin,' Harry said  
' Have you thought of anything yet?'  
' Yes,' he said so defiantly that it surprised even him.  
But,' Ginny tried to protest but thought better of it and instead settled into a comfy chair and looked out of the window trying to think of where her child could be.  
' Ron you come with me,' Harry said grabbing a coat and pulling Ron with him. Harry almost flew down the stairs and into the street. As Ron caught up with Harry he asked,  
'Where are we going?'  
' To Malfoy Manner,'  
'What Harry are you sure about this.'  
'Yes, come on.' He said tearing down the street. Eventually Ron caught up with him and suggested the idea of dissaperating to the place where they were going.  
' Ok lets go,' and with a swish of his coat he was at Malfoy Manner. As Dusk was rapidly approaching an elderly stepped out side. She had startling white hair, Black robes and a long very thin body.  
' That must be Malfoy's mum,' whispered Ron  
'Yeah,' agreed Harry forgetting to lower his voice.  
' Come In, Please,' the woman called from across the lawn. So with that harry and Ron Walked slowly across the lawn towards the house an Took in the musty smell that was floating towards them from beyond the Huge wooden doors in which the old woman stood.  
' You must be Harry Potter,' she said with mild surprise.  
' That's right,' he said taking in the red swollen eyes and the pale complexion of her face.  
' You knew my Draco didn't you.' She said trying to hold back her tears.  
' I knew well.' Said Harry trying not to touch on much on the subject.  
' I though that I might tell you that he is dead.' Those words startled Harry; so much that he almost tripped back wards into Ron.  
'Dead,' he whispered.  
' Yes and there was a message written on a piece of parchment to you,' she held out the piece of old parchment and read aloud.  
  
' Harry Potter,  
Know Malfoy is out the way that only leaves one more person who could kidnap your precious child, have a long and hard think the tell your wife and meet me where you just left,  
Love ???'  
' What the,' said harry the he suddenly thought about Hermione and Ginny. So without even consulting Ron he disapperated to Ron's Flat.   
  
When Harry got there he saw that no one was there only a note:  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley,  
Think Hard where did you leave last night? Look there and you may find what you want or even what you don't want!   
Love???  
' Not again,' said Harry and collapsed into a chair and began to think.  



	14. chapter 14

Ron walked over to Harry with a strong cup of coffee. The silence that filled the room en-paled its self on Ron's ears making them throb. He put down Harry's cup and went to the bathroom intending on washing his face to see if he could wake himself up a bit more. When he reached the bathroom he turned the cold tap on and he cupped his hands under the icy jet and splashed his face then putting a cup under the jet. As he reached for the towel he looked at the mirror and instead of seeing his pale, scarred face he saw a message written in glittery pink lip-gloss, this was not Hermiones it was obviously Gin's, He dropped the cup he was holding and fell to the floor with an awful sound the smashed into a thousand shattered pieces.   
  
HaRrY pOtTeR  
  
YOu OnLy HaVe 24 HoUrS tO fInD yOuR wIfE,  
oThEr WiSe YoU wIlL nEvEr sEe HeR aGaIn !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
LoVe ???   
  
' Harry' Ron was too shocked to even finish his sentence.  
' What, you don't need help on the toilet do you?' Harry said trying to make something feel real.  
'No, of course not, come here,' said Ron trying to keep his voice calm.  
Harry walked into the room and followed Ron's gaze to the mirror.  
' What the,' it was Harry's turn to drop something now. He looked around and found the pot of lip-gloss on the ground he picked it up and looked at it.  
' It's the one I gave he,' he said doing the same as Ron.  
' I'm going to go and sit down and think about all the clues.' said Ron trying to say something helpful. Harry followed him into the living room and sat down and started to sip his coffee. About an hour later Ron was sitting on the floor with all the clues in front of him except the mirror.  
' Harry do you now any one who writes like thins?' Ron said over and over again but harry was lost in thought and didn't here him.  
' I'VE GOT IT,' Harry shouted and Ron looked at him startled.  
' Heres the plan' he continued, ' We can apparate to my flat so we are going to have to take the tube and then walk, ok'  
' How did you figure that out?' said Ron looking puzzled.  
' Well I'm meant to be good at that stuff aren't I'  
' I suppose, lets go,' The grabbed cloaks and ran down to the nearest tube station. The train was there weighting for them. They practically flew onto the train and stood there standing weighting for the doors to closes. On the journey they got very strange looks from the people who got on and off the train. Even a little girl asked Harry  
' Excuse me sir are you a bad guy?'   
' No I'm afraid not I am the good guy trying to save his wife,' Harry muttered back and the mother of about 25 brushed past them, Harry thought for a second that It was Ginny, she Had red hair and was very skinny and very pale.  
' What's your name,' Harry asked after her.  
' Ginny, Ginny Weasley,' she paused, ' why?' she pulled her child back on the train and stood beside them.  
' Its just that you look so muck like my wife and you even have the same name,'  
' Well Mr Weasley,'  
' I'm Mr Weasley,' Ron Said  
' Then who are you?'  
' I'm Harry Potter,'   
' Wow,' said the little girl and she started searching for the scar.  
' Where do you come from?' Ron asked.  
' I come from Italy,' she said proudly   
' And I have come in search of my cousins and my Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur.'   
' What,' I really have to go, nice meeting you,' and she got off at the stop.  
' Harry that's my cousin.'   
' I now and she is mine too if you remember that I am married into your family.' Harry pointed out.  
' True, come on lets get off, were getting funny looks,' said Ron tugging Harry towards the door. A voice from the speaker said ' Please step away from the door,'  
' I hate how that message always comes up.' They stepped of the train and onto the platform and walked the rest of the way to Harry's flat.  



	15. chapter 15

  
As they reached the top of the flight of stairs leading to Harry's flat Ron said  
' Harry you now she's the cousin that mum was wanting me to invite to my wedding,' Ron looked at Harry he was extremely pale even for him, his eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and he almost looked like a zombie.   
' Harry are you ready for this,' Ron said as the reach the front door. There was a note pinned to the door and on the front was Harry's name. He tore it down and read allowed.  
  
Harry Potter,  
You must have guessed who it was by now if not, have a little think I hope the writing reminds you.  
  
' Harry,' Ron whispered, 'tell me this isn't real.'  
' I don't now' Harry said so quite that Ron could hardly here him. Harry braced him self as he placed one shaking hand on the doorknob. He twisted the handle and then pushed the door creaked as the stepped inside the apartment the a chilling wave of cold swept through him and then onto Ron who gave a shudder then placed a hand on Harry's shoulder then pointed to the bedroom where there was a light. They made a slow procession that night, it seemed to take them hours to get across the room the bedroom, Ron took in all the pictures of Harry and Ginny and Harry, Ron and Hermione and even one of graduation and then the pictures of Anita and the wedding ones. Harry took in the icy silence and the chilling cold. A loud wale from the bathroom interrupted, their thoughts and harry sprinted to the bathroom the door was locked,  
' DAMN,' Harry said very loudly. He plunged a hand into his pocket and brought out a wand as he attempted to a little charm that Hermione had taught them way back in first year he dropped his wand, but Ron was standing behind him and unlocked to door for him. As the door burst open the baby that was making the noise let out another small whale. Harry and Ron looked wildly around and spotted the baby wrapped up and a fluffy little blanked and had been placed in the bathtub. Harry ran to her and picked her up and hugged her until she had stopped whaling. Ron tried to get Anita off harry to give her some food but he wouldn't let go.  
" I've lost her once so I'm never going to let go until I've sorted this out.' Harry said loudly.  
' Harry she needs food,' said Ron soothingly to his friend that was obviously very distressed.  
' Ok' he said and released his grip on his child.  
  
' So Harry potter you worked out my clues and found your child so where is your precious wife?' said a girl Harry new very well. Sam the one that had had a crush on him from day one walked up to him and grabbed him by the front of the robes and kissed him for what she thought was very passionate harry pulled away and was strongly reminded of the first time Ginny had kissed him but at least that was enjoyable this was horrific. He gaped at her for what seemed hours. He strode past her and walked straight into the bedroom and saw Hermione and Ginny bound and gagged on the bed looking daggers at Sam who had followed Harry into the room. For the second time Sam grabbed harry and pulled him onto another kiss right in font of Ginny. She wriggled trying to get free. Harry pulled away and undid both Ginny and Hermione with one sweep of his wand Hermione climbed to her feet and ran out the room to Ron and Ginny collapsed on Harry and gave him what he thought was a very passionate kiss. Sam walked over to them and pulled them apart.  
' That quite enough of that thank you,' said Sam. She pushed Ginny on the bed and spoke to her.  
' You have something I dearly want,'   
' Oh and what's that,' scoffed Ginny.  
' Him and the child,' she said pointing to harry  
' And what are you going to do about that.' Said Ginny.  
' Kill you,' she said quite simply.  
' you have a real big problem,' said harry and he walked over to Ginny to pull her to her feet.  
' well if I cant have you then nether can she and she pulled her wand out before harry could do anything and screamed  
'AVADA KEDAVRA!' and pointed it a Ginny she feel to the floor from Harry's arm and for a second time she screamed it and pointed it a herself and she to fell to the floor and lay there crumpled and cold. Harry sunk to his knees and lifted Ginny's head into his arms.  
' Harry what happened?' said Hermione rushing in she took one look at the room and saw Sam lying there and Harry on his knees with Ginny in his arms.  
' Ron,' Hermione called. He came rushing in with Anita.   
' Ginny is dead,' Ron to sunk to the floor and started to weep Hermione went down with him and hugged him and whispered   
' Thank god we've got each other,' and the gave him a kiss and they carried on hugging. Harry still sat there not knowing what to do and as the first tear rolled down his pale face he bent his head and gave Ginny one last kiss. Suddenly there was a jerk and the whole room went out of focus and then they were sitting in the divination classroom with Professor Trawlany leaning over them.  
' What's so funny, hmm' she said trying to sound clam,  
' Harry dear are you ok? And you two are you ok?' she asked looking at there pale tear stained faces.  
' I would like to see professor Dumbledore.' Said Harry not thing and picking up his bag and walked across to the trap door the other two following.  



	16. chapter 16

A/N I'm sorry to say ( type) that this will be my last chapter of this story but keep your eye and ears open for another story!   
  
As Harry squeaked up the marble stone steps to dumbledore' s he turned around to see Hermione and Ron marching behind him.   
' Harry wait up,' panted Hermione.  
' Harry do you even now the password to Dumbledore's office?' said Ron. Ron and Hermione had never been into Dumbledore's office and while they were following Harry they both had been wondering what it was like.  
' Yes I do, earwig.' Said harry as he turned to face the stone gargoyle. Ron and Hermione stood opened mouthed as it slipped open to show a magnificent spiral staircase.  
  
As Harry jumped up the staircase desperate to get to dumbledore he nocked into Dumbledore himself. Harry toppled over and Ron and Hermione fell over him.  
' Well well well, what do we have here.' Smiled professor Dumbledore.   
' Professor I need to talk to you,' said harry looking up at him from the floor.  
' I suspected that,' said dumbledore surveying their pale, sweaty, faces. He helped them all up and took them into his office.  
' Now would you like to tell what the matter is,' said Dumbledore impaling Harry with his light blue eyes.  
' Well Professor,' Harry began and then launched into this amazzing tale , when he had finished the hole room was silent.  
' And that's why we came to see you.' He finished.  
' Well that's an, how do you say, awesome story,' he smiled. And for the first time in that day harry felt really safe.   
' I can only say that you had a real vision and that it is most likely to come true.' He finished sadly.  
Silent tears were flowing down Hermione's face Ron was sitting in a stunned zombie was and Harry was very pale and shaking.  
' What I think you all need is a hot cup of hot chocolate and bed rest, I will inform Mrs Pumfry that your are come and there are to be no visitors' Dumbledore paused, ' there is one more thing I can do,'  
" What," they all said at once.  
' To put a memory charm on you,' he said quietly.  
'' What, a, a memory charm,' whispered Hermione.  
' No thank you Professor,' said Ron.  
' ok, but you have to promise that you will not tell any one what you have seen , especially Ginny." Said Dumbledore.  
' I promise.' Said Harry. So they all left the room and found their way up to the hospital wing.  
  
  
A/N well what did you think please don't hesitate to review and tell me what you thought. By the way most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling but the ones you go who the hell are they are mine!  



End file.
